Любовные игры
by xXxThe European GirlxXx
Summary: Эта история о том как Джасспер, Розали и Белла семя Свонов переезжает в Феникс и встречает друзей их родителей и их детей что будет между ними всеми и как это все закончится?
1. Болезненное расставание

Завтра я переезжаю в Вашингтон из Феникса!!! Мне так не хочется прощаться со своими друзьями, а особенно я не хочу прощаться с Сэмом. (Кстати для тех, кто не в курсе, Сэм -это мой парень). Но у меня нет выбора, я должна переехать с папой и мамой в Вашингтон.

У папы там есть сеть крупных и дорогих магазинов французской одежды (как и по всему миру, но там их намного больше) и он решил, что будет лучше переехать туда чтобы «проветрится и получить много новых ощущений, и завести много новых знакомств» как будто здесь мне чего-то не хватает!!!

-Может, все-таки я останусь здесь, а когда кончу школу, то приеду к вам! – в очередной раз пыталась я уговорить своих родителей.

-Нет, это даже не обсуждается, ты едешь с нами!!! Во-первых, мы с мамой не сможем без тебя весь год, а во-вторых, там очень хорошие школы лучше, чем в Фениксе и по третье Розали и Джаспер уже согласились!!!- конечно, я бы тоже хотела, чтобы мне папа подарил в Вашингтоне квартиру и машину, хотя ладно машиной обойдусь. - Пойми так, будет лучше для всех!!!

-Да для всех, но только не для меня! - сказала я папе и побежала в комнату, слезы так и рвались из моей груди, но я когда-то давно обещала себе, что больше никогда не буду плакать и я сдержу это слово!!!

Когда мне было уже так плохо, что я еле держалась, я всегда звонила Сэму. У него всегда получалось успокоить меня и поддержать в трудную минуту. Он был моей опорой, благодаря которой ссориться с родителями я стала в два раз реже. Так вот я набрала его номер. Обычно я не звоню ему так поздно, но сегодня я заделаю исключение.

-Алло,- послышался его взволнованный голос с того конца трубки - Белла, любимая что-то случилось? Обычно ты не звонишь мне так поздно!!!

-Да я знаю просто… - не успела я договорить, как с того конца я услышала:

-Сэми, дорогой ну где же ты кровать стынет!!! - пропела какая-то девка, писклявым голоском.

Сказать, что я была в шоке – это, ровным счётом, ничего не сказать

- Белла дорогая это не то о чем ты подумала…

- Ах значит это не ты тра****** с какой-то шлюхой у себя в дома, хотя я даже не успела уехать, значит не ты сейчас с ней вместо того чтобы быть со мной, когда мне плохо, и нам не так много времени осталось, чтобы провести вместе, и значит не ты сейчас вешаешь мне всякую «Мивину» на ушы!?! – я была в ярости и даже не заметила, как ко мне в комнату зашли Роуз и Джасс. Они молча зашли и сели рядом со мной на диван.

- Белла солнышко выслушай…

- ЧТО????? ДА ЧТОБЫ Я ТЕБЯ СЛУШАЛА??? ТЫ ЧТО ВООБЩЕ ОФИГИГЕЛ???? ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО…ПОШОЛ ТЫ …(дальше используется не очень нормативная лексика и я не очень хочу чтоб она оскверняла мой фик:))))))

Я высказала ему все, что я о нем думала и выкинула телефон в окно. Через пару секунд послышался треск, извещавший меня, что телефону не жить.

- Милая – осторожно начала Розали – что случилось? Джасс быстро принеси холодной воды!

Розали взяла меня за руку и обняла меня очень крепко. Все, что во мне накипело за последние несколько лет, вырвалось наружу. Когда пришел Джасс он взял меня за руку и молча обнял, просто он знал, что это действует на меня лучше всякого успокоительного.

Мы втроем сидели так где-то пол часа пока я мои всхлипы не утихли. Роуз протянула мне стакан воды, а Джасс осторожно вытер мои слезы тыльной стороной своей руки.

- Милая, может быть, скажешь все-таки, что случилось!?! – я ничего не ответила и лишь покачала головой в знак согласия, через 10 минут моего рассказа, прерываемого всхлипами, они уже все знали.

- Я убью этого подонка!!! Просто порву на куски!!! – Джасс был, как лев в клетке ходил то сюда то туда. Раньше я ни разу не видела его таким.

- Да Джасс, а я тебе помогу с этим!!! – грозно сказала моя сестренка. Вот это моя Роуз. Всегда может постоять за себя и других в обиду не даст.

Еще пол часа мы о чем-то трепались ,как делают все братья и сёстры, как вдруг раздался звонок. Я пошла, открывать и только что поняла, что моих родителей не было в дома

_Наверно смотались куда-то подальше от меня)))) _– подумала я и это меня чуть-чуть заставило развеселиться.

Когда я подошла к двери, на пороге стоял…


	2. Сон воплотился в реальность

Когда я подошла к двери, на пороге стоял этот придурок с дюжиной белых роз в руках.

- Что. Ты. Здесь. Забыл? – спросила я сквозь сжатые зубы.

- Белочка, солнышко, любимая я пришел извиниться и попросить тебя выслушать меня. – сказал Сэм, смотря на меня своим умоляющим взглядом.

- ДА ПОШОЛ ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, КУДА СО СВОИМИ ИЗВИНЕНИЯМИ!?! – я вся кипела от злости. Предал меня, а теперь ещё и извиняется.

- Белла слушай…

- Прекрати, мне противен твой голос! ПОШОЛ ВОН ОТ СЮДА!!!! БЫСТРО!!!

- Белла ну не истерии. Все равно ты моя и всегда была моей. Этого не изменить…я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня и этим все сказано!!!

ЧТО? Он что сума сошел??? Я его люблю ? Да после такого я даже не могу на него смотреть.… Как мне хочется дать ему куда-то,…хотя…точно у меня же есть старший брат, который меня очень сильно любит и у которого силенок то побольше, чем у меня!!!

- ДЖАСПЕР!!!! ИДИ СЮДА!!!! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!!!

Через пару секунд Джасс уже стоял передо мной и сверлил Сема своим взглядом. Не знаю, что было в его взгляде (я же стояла за спиной) но, увидев реакцию Сэма могу с уверенностью сказать, что ничего хорошего.

- Чтобы. Ты. Больше. Никогда. Не подходил к моей сестре. Не разговаривал с ней. И даже не смотрел на нее. Иначе пеняй на себя!!! Ты все понял???

Я видела, как руки Джасса сжались в кулаки. И чувствовала что еще чуть-чуть и напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, можно будет ощутить. Зря я позвала Джасса.

- Лучше убирайся отсюда, пока не стало хуже – прошептала я из-за спины Джаспера.

- Хорошо Белла только помни, я люблю тебя, и мы всегда будем вместе – он уже собирался уходить, как повернулся и сказал – Оуу, кстати, даже не думай завести себе какого-то паренька в Вашингтоне, я всьо равно обо все узнаю, и ему же будет хуже!!!

- УБИРАЙСЯ!!! БЫСТРО!!!! – прокричал Джаспер и спрятал меня подальше к себе за спину.

Мы так стояли пока машина Сема не скрылась за углом. Будто бы камень с души спал.

Джасс резко обернулся ко мне. В его глазах можно было прочитать злость, беспокойство, облегчение и волнение за меня.

- Белла все в порядке??? – спросил он и обнял меня – почему ты сразу не позвала меня???

- Ну, я не знаю,…просто,…не знаю вот и все... Джасс...

- Ммм?

- Я впервые видела тебя таким, и такой ты мне не очень понравился – я сморщила нос и уткнулась ему в грудь – надеюсь, ты больше не будешь таким никогда!!!

Он лишь засмеялся и погладил меня по голове. Он всегда так делал, когда жалел меня.

- Хорошо Белла я постараюсь!!!

Он взял меня за руку и повел в дом. Мы пожелали спокойной ночи друг другу и разошлись по своим комнатам. Я попыталась заснуть, но у меня не получалось. И я стала считать слоников (с детства так делаю). Где-то примерно на 1523 слонике я, наконец, заснула.

Мне снился прекрасный сон, будто бы я гуляла в лесу, и ко мне подошел какой-то парень и страстно поцеловал. Почему-то я не запомнила его лица, но его глаза…глаза его были словно два изумруда. И мы опять поцеловались, это было фантастично! Столько чувств в одном поцелуе.…И как всегда меня разбудила мама…

- Белла, дочка я понимаю, что ты не хочешь вставать, а тем более вставать, для того чтобы лететь в Вашингтон но…

- Мама я уже встала – сказала я поднимаясь с постели и начала быстро сбирать всякую мелочь – иди буди остальных быстрее а то на самолет опоздаем. Я хочу уже побыстрее оказаться в Вашингтоне!!!

От удивления у мамы челюсть упала на первый этаж.

- Белла, солнышко с тобой все в порядке???

- В абсолютном просто мне хочется побыстрее убраться отсюда!!! Меня тут уже все достало, а в Вашингтоне будут новые знакомства, новые перспективы, новые мальчики…

- Ну, хорошо Белла я так рада, что ты наконец-то избавилась от этого отвращения к Вашингтону!!! Я уверена, там тебе понравится!!! – сказала мама, когда выходила из мое комнаты.

- Я тоже – крикнула я ей вслед – я тоже, лишь бы подальше от Сэма!!! – прошептала я себе.

Через некоторое время все уже были в сборе и направились в аэропорт. После нудных часов ожидания и регистрации мы, наконец, сели в наш самолет и я опять заснула. И опять эти изумрудные глаза. И опять этот страстный поцелуй.

- Белла, сестренка просыпайся, мы почти уже прилетели!!!

- О, Джасс спасибо что разбудил, а то, как я без своего любимого будильника встать то смогла бы – сказала я и потрепала его по щеке, как бабушка своего любимого внука.

- Всегда, пожалуйста, чего только не сделаешь для моей любимой бабули!!! – сказал он и погладил меня по голове. Мы вместе весело посмеялись.

- Роуз как ты там??? – заботливо спросила я.

- Все нормально просто не могу дождаться, когда я смогу пробежаться по магазинам!!! – о Господи я попала – Кстати, Белла ты пойдешь со мной – блин я точно попала. Джаспер весело засмеялся с выражения моего лица так громко, что его услышала даже стюардесса около кабинки пилота, хотя мы сидели в хвосте – а ты чего радуешься??? Ты пойдешь с нами …надо же кому-то сумки нести – теперь была моя очередь смеяться, а Джаспер только застонал и откинул голову на спинку сидения. Знал ведь, что не отвертится.

- Ну что Белла, нас ждет насыщений день!?! – спросил он с улыбкой на губах.

- О да очень насыщений!!!

Через пару минут мы уже сошли с трапа. Мы прилетели ближе к вечеру, вот уже заходило солнце, и сквозь большую стеклянную стену было очень хорошо видно закат, переливающийся множествами оттенков розового и золотого цветов. Так вот я стала идти спиной в перед, желая не упустить мой первый закат в Вашингтоне (лучше я бы этого не делала). Так вот я шла, шла и наткнулась на какого-то молодого человека, да и еще и повалила его с ног. Мы оказались в такой позе, что наши лица были в сантиметре друг от друга. Я чувствовала его нежное дыхание у себя не щеке, потом я все-таки решилась и открыла глаза и увидела…


	3. Дорога домой

Я чувствовала его нежное дыхание у себя не щеке, потом я все-таки решилась и открыла глаза и увидела ЕГО. Он внимательно смотрел на меня и улыбался. Я сразу же узнала его изумрудные глаза. Ох, это же тот парень из моего сна! Сначала я даже не заметила, что он обвил свои руки вокруг моей талии. Даже сквозь одежду я чувствовала его тепло. Мы пролежали так пару секунд, пока он не нарушил тишину.

- Может, ты уже слезешь с меня!?! - спросил он , приподняв бровь, и лукаво улыбнулся.

- Ну, я бы с радостью если бы кто-то не держал меня так сильно, что я даже шевельнутся, не могу – сказала я, но, тем не менее, он даже не ослабил хватку – лучше отпусти меня, а то если нас увидит мой брат, тебе не поздоровится. – Джааас, где ты!

- Ха… я не боюсь твоего брата – сказал он и на минутку притих, а потом прошептал больше себе, чем мне - и мне не очень-то хочется отпускать тебя…

- ДЖАСПЕР!!!! – прокричала я, и через минуту подлетел Джасс и тотчас поднял меня на ноги.

- Эд, что ты делал с моей младшей сестрой на полу, да еще и в обнимочку??? – Что??? Он его знает????

- Привет Джасс – сказал он и пожал руку Джаспера – да так вот она навалилась на меня, а потом еще и отказывалась вставать с меня и угрожала что придет «ее старший и могучий брат и надает мне по первое число»!!! – честное слово, если бы меня не держал за руку Джаспер я бы ему показала кузькину мать.

- Да, Эд, она это умеет – ЧТО он еще и его поддерживает???

- ДЖАС. ТЫ. ЕГО. ЗНАЕШЬ??? – еще чуть-чуть и я сорвалась бы на крик.

- Белла что с тобой??? Это же Эдвард… Эдвард Каллен!!! Помнишь его сестру Элис??? Вон она стоит у выхода – Джаспер так посмотрел на нее так нежно с таким обожанием и нежностью!!! Неужели наш ловелас наконец-то влюбился!?!

- Джасс – ответом мне послужила тишина – Джасс я пойду, поздороваюсь с Элис, а вы можете остаться здесь и посплетничать…девочки…- когда я увидела глаза Джаспера, всю злость, как рукой сняло, я в первый раз вижу его таким…счастливим что ли?!? Я уже собиралась уйти, как меня остановил Эдвард.

- Стой, давай пойдем вместе – он схватил меня за руку и направился к девчонкам.

Я честно пыталась высвободиться, но ничего не вышло. И в конечном счете я сдалась, но милость победителю. Когда мы подошли к девчонкам, он наконец-то отпустил мою руку. Честно сказать, я не хотела этого)))

- Белла! Ятакрадачтовыпереехалисюда!!! – Элис подлетела ко мне как ураган и зажала меня в объятьях - Теперь мы будем ходить в одну школу и жить по соседству!!! Правда, классно!!! – Что??? Мне теперь придется лицезреть Каллена каждый день по дороге в школу, в школе, и по дороге к дому?!? ДА, ДА, ДАААА…ой в смысле, НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ.

Потом мы вышли на улицу, и я поздоровалась с Карлайлом и Эсме, родителями Элис.

- Ну что, по машинам??? – спросил Карлайл – Элли поедет с Джаспером, Розали с Эммом, Рене и Чарли с нами, а Эдвард поедет с Беллой!!! – оуу прекрасно. Не везет, так не везёт по крупному.

Эдвард хитро улыбнулся и потащил, в прямом смысле этого слова, меня к своей машине. Он загрузил мои вещи в багажник и, как настоящий джентльмен открыл дверь.

- Ну, как настроение? – спросил он, после того как мы выехали на главное шоссе. Блин я так не люблю пустые разговоры. Но все же не хотела портить ему настроение.

- Прекрасно, я не могла дождаться того момента, когда уеду от туда. – искренне ответила я.

- Тебе там так не нравилось??? – мне хотелось рассказать ему все, но кто он мне???

- Да нет, мне там нравилось, но все поменялось в последний момент – я хотела плакать, ком застрял в моем горле, но я смогла отложить это. Но одна слеза все-таки предательски скатилась по моей щеке. Он поднес свою теплую руку к моей щеке и нежно вытер мокрую дорожку, которую оставила слеза.

- Не плачь, пожалуйста, я не могу смотреть, как плачут девушки особенно такие красивые – от этих слов я почувствовала, как кровь приливает к моим щека в первые за 3 года я краснею))))). Потом я посмотрела ему в глаза, и чтобы хоть как-то отвести свой взгляд, взглянула на спидометр, а потом на Эдварда. Он также смотрел в мои глаза. И я впервые увидела эту сцену со стороны.

Парень ведет машину на скорости 180 км/час, и в тоже время смотрит на девушку, не отрывая от нее взгляд. И я не сдержалась и визгнула.

- Каллен, смотри на дорогу!!! Ты что смерти моей хочешь??? – после этих слов он отстранился от меня и нехотя взглянул на дорогу!!!

- Во-первых, меня зовут Эдвард, а во-вторых, на дороге не очень то много машин!!! Так что не волнуйся!!!!

- Извини – а собственно за что я извинялась??? Я решила быстро переключится на другую тему, чтобы не наговорить каких то глупостей. – Любишь быструю езду???

- Да просто обожаю, но если ты хочешь, я могу сбросить скоро…

Не дав ему договорить, я сказала.

- Нет, ты, что хочешь плестись, как черепаха лучше прибавь немного – Эдвард смотрел на меня как на сумасшедшую, но через несколько секунду хитро улыбнулся и прибавил скорость. Теперь мы мчались 230 км/час. Я все думала, что я хочу на свой день рождения (который ми не праздновали по некоторым причинам) и вот я увидела какого-то байкера, кода мы проносились мимо бара. Я взяла в руки телефон и начала судорожно набирать СМС.

_«Папуля я знаю, что я хочу на свой прошлый день рождения»_

_«Да??? Ну и что же???»_

_«МОТОЦЫКЛ»_

_«Ммм Белла может быть что-то другое?»_

_«Нет, мотоцикл и все»_

_«Ну, хорошо если ты так хочешь…»_

_«Спасибо папочка ты самый лучший»_

Я спрятала телефон в сумку и заулыбалась на все 32 зуба.

- Я рад, что хоть твой парень смог поднять тебе настроение – сказал он с грустью в голосе, и моя улыбка сразу потухла. Да с чего он взял, что это мой парень???

- У меня нет парня,…уже нет,… я писала Чарли, чтобы сказать, что я хочу на прошлый день рождения мотоцикл!!! Оуу, кстати пойдешь со мной выбирать??? – не подумав, сказала я.

- Я… ты… выбирать,… что,… а да конечно!!! – он выглядел так растеряно, что я не могла не улыбнутся. Он снова посмотрел на меня, и вдруг сквозь лобовое стекло я увидела…


	4. Эдвард

**Эдвард.**

Ох, как я не люблю, когда меня будят по утрам, особенно если это делает Эммет. Этот прошеголял к широкому окну, раздвигая шторы, и пуская в мою комнату свет.

- Милый, вставай, а то в школу опоздаешь! – сладким голосом прокричал он мне это прямо в ухо.

- Блин Эммет, какая к черту школа??? Лето же!!! И я тебе не милый – крикнул я ему и уже начал опять погружаться в царство Морфея, как этот … недоделанный, взял стакан с холодной водой и вылил ее прямо мне в лицо.

- Ааааааа – закричал я и спрыгнул с кровати, как ошпаренный. – Эммет, ты, что сума сошел???? – я уже перешел на крик.

- Ну, ты же не понимаешь когда к тебе ласково со всей душой…

- Эммет, ты дурак!!!!

- Да и я это знаю не хуже тебя. Собирайся я жду тебя внизу. – как всегда весёлым голосом сказал он, выходя за порог моей комнаты.

Через 20 минут я уже спустился, чтобы позавтракать, но потом посмотрел на часы и понял, что завтрак мне уже не светит.

- У меня отличная новость. Джаспер и его семья переезжает в Вашингтон, и угадай, где они будут жить!?!

- Не знаю Эммет, может, поделишься этой секретной информацией!?! – мне и вправду было интересно.

- Ну же, Эдди, прояви свою хвалённую смекалку. – как он меня назвал??? Так меня может называть только мама!!!

- Как ты меня назвал, Панда???

- Слушай, давай ты меня не будешь называть Панда, а я тебя Эдди!?! Ладно?

- Да проехали, ну что куда они переезжают??? Надеюсь это не далеко!!!

- Да нет, в 2 минутах ходьбы от нас они будут нашими соседями.

- Так это вообще опупе… - не успел я договорить, как мама прокричала с кухни.

- Эдвард, Эммет, Эллис идите обедать!!!

- Ладно, позже поговорим – сказала Эмм, и направился в направление кухни.

Я пошел туда же, там уже сидела вся семья. Мама, папа, Эмм и Эллис. Мама наложила каждому порцию лазанью, и мы начали есть. Обычное утро в нашей немаленькой семье.

- Детишки, а поехали с нами сегодня и все вместе встретим Свонов. Я думаю, им всем будет приятно – пробормотал папа.

- Я за – сказал Эмм.

- Я тоже – кивнул я.

- А я тем более, мне так не терпится уже увидеть Беллу и Рози. Я так по ним соскучилась – пропела Эллис. Сегодня она как всегда была в хорошем настроении.

- Я что-то их не помню. – Признался Эммет.

- Ну, конечно вы всегда гуляли с Джаспером и вам не было никакого до нас – сказала Эллис и отвернулась, показывая нижнюю губу. Обиделась.

- Эллис не дуйся – потянул я. Я знал. Что Элис не может долго обижаться.

- Да Эллис не обижайся, хочешь, мы сходи сегодня по магазинам вместе???– мне кажется, что до него дошел смысл слов только тогда, когда к нам повернулась Эллис и зловеще заулыбалась. Говорил же я брату, что надо следить за словами и думать что говоришь, особенно в присутствие Эллис, особенно о шопинге, ну нет же блин он же сразу не понял. Или понял и хочет моей смерти?.. Нееееет скорее первое. Нет, ну я понимаю, у него крышу снесло, а я то там при чем??? Хотя… у меня появился прекрасный план, как отомстить Эммету.

- Да Эллис мы пойдем с тобой. Кстати Эммет уже давно жаловался, что ему нечего надеть и все время хотел попросить тебя помочь, но все время забывал, – теперь то он понял, как попал. Это было видно по его глазам и по тому, как из его рта вывалилась лазанья, которую мама так усердно готовила. Через минуту он уже опомнился, закрыл рот и начал жевать и смотреть на меня убийственным взглядом. Я сделал невинное лицо, аля я ничего не делал,и повернулся к отцу, для того чтоб хоть как-то снять напряжение между мной и Эмметом. Ой, чувствую, он мне это еще припомнит…

- А во сколько они прилетают?

- В 7 – сказал мне папа.

- Отлично у нас есть 3 часа для похода по магазинам – сказала Эллис и побежала к лестнице – мальчики, а вы, почему еще сидите??? А ну живо наверх и переодеваться. У нас всего каких-то жалких 3 часа, а нам столько нужно успеть, так что шевелитесь – я, тяжело вздохнув, встал со своего стула и пошел одеваться.

Через 20 минут мы уже сидели в машинах и подежали к торговому центру, в котором находилось, ну минимум 2 магазина которыми владел папа Джаспера и оба они были размером с этаж. Мы горько вздохнули и зашагали в внутрь…

Через 2 часа…

- Мальчики давайте шевелитесь скоро закрывается центр, а мы еще даже не успели зайти в половину тех магазинов, которые я запланировал. – эти слова ужаснули меня «еще даже не успели зайти в половину тех магазинов, которые я запланировал» ах значит те 64 магазина это меньшая половина того чего на ожидает посетить этот маленький комок счастья??? Мда, я мысленно поблагодарил Господа за то, что сегодня пятница и магазины работают до 6. У меня уже отваливались ноги, а ей хоть бы хны, причем я был в кроссовках, а она на каблуках с 6 дюймовой шпилькой!!!

Хотя мне еще повезло, после того как я заявил, что у Эмма в шкафу ветер гуляет Эллис, поставила себе задачу номер один, не выпускать Эмма из магазина минимум без одной покупки. После очередного бутика Эммет подошел ко мне и тихо сказал.

- Ты ведь поможешь мне брат??? – и посмотрел на меня, состроив глазки как у котика из Шрэка.

- Смотря в чем!!! – прикинулся я дураком.

- Давай скажем нашему любимому шопоголику, что нам надо эм… «поправить галстуки» а сами сядем в машины и рванем от сюда к чертям собачим, а потом напишем ей СМС. – сразу видно, что Эмметт долго планировал план побега.

- Тебе что жизнь не мила? Она же нас за это четвертует и, кстати, это была твоя идея так что будь добр терпелив!!!

Мы еще пол часа бродили по магазинам как объявили, что торговый центр закрывается через 10 минут, мы с Эммом вздохнули с облегчением и пошли к машинам. Когда мы вернулись домой, то немного отдохнули и поехали в аэропорт. Приехали мы как раз вовремя, их самолет только что приземлился. Я стал осматриваться по сторонам в поисках Джаспера. И нашел его стоящего с какой-то блондинкой (как я понял, это была Розали) и его родителями. Стоп!!! А где же Белла? Она что не прилетела вместе с остальными (не то чтобы я ждал ее приезда, но мне было любопытно, увидеть какая она стала). Так как я первый увидел их я пошел к ним сквозь толпу.

- Джаспер!!! – закричал я, и он сразу повернулся ко мне – старый ты хрыч. Я так рад тебя видеть – сказал я и, пожимая его руку, обнял. Потом я поздоровался со всеми по очереди и в скорие задал тот вопрос, который меня так мучил.

- А почему вас только четверо? – как бы между делом спросил я

- Белла сейчас подойдет – сказала Розали и все пошли к моей семье

- Эдвард ты не мог бы ее поискать? – спросил меня Джасс.

- Да, да конечно, но только как я ее узнаю???

- Нуууу, у нее длинные коричневые волосы и глаза цвета молочного шоколада. Ты узнаешь ее сразу - по глазам.

Я начал осматриваться, как вдруг на меня кое-кто навалился и я упал на пол. На меня упала прекрасная девушка нет, не девушка ангел. У нее были длинные коричневые волосы, которые нежно щекотали мои щеки. Белая коже и алые пухлые губы, которые так и напрашивались на нежный поцелуй. Наконец она приоткрыла свои глаза. Я сразу утонул в них. Она смотрела мне в глаза, от чего у меня все кипело внутри. И через несколько секунд я первым нарушил тишину.

- Может, ты уже слезешь с меня!?! - спросил я, улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой..

- Ну, я бы с радостью если бы кто-то не держал меня так сильно, что я даже шевельнутся, не могу – сказала она, а я даже не заметил что мои руки лежат у нее на талии, и даже не подумал ослабить хватку, потому что я был зачарован ее голосом и ничего не соображал – лучше отпусти меня, а то если нас увидит мой брат, тебе не поздоровится, – ха, она такая забавная, когда злится.

- Ха… я не боюсь твоего брата – сказал я, потому что уже догадывался о ком она, а потом подумал - и мне не очень-то хочется отпускать тебя… - ЧТО??? Неужели я это сказал в голос,… блин надеюсь, она этого не услышала

- ДЖАСПЕР!!!! – прокричала она, через минуту она уже стояла на ногах в обнимку со своим братом.

- Эд, что ты делал с моей младшей сестрой на полу, да еще и в обнимочку??? – спросил он, улыбаясь и подавая мне руку.

- Привет Джасс – сказал я и улыбнулся ему в ответ – да так вот она навалилась на меня, а потом еще и отказывалась вставать с меня и угрожала что придет «ее старший и могучий брат и надает мне по первое число»!!! – отшучивался я.

- Да, Эд, она это умеет – «_Ага значит я не первая ее жертва?»_ Подумал я про себя.

- ДЖАС. ТЫ. ЕГО. ЗНАЕШЬ??? – еще чуть-чуть и она бы взорвалась от злости. Меня это так забавляло)))

- Белла что с тобой??? Это же Эдвард… Эдвард Каллен!!! Помнишь его сестру Элис??? Вон она стоит у выхода – указал Джасс на мою сестру, которая тем временем разговаривала с Розали.

- Джасс – он ничего не ответил ей – Джасс я пойду, поздороваюсь с Элис, а вы можете остаться здесь и посплетничать…девочки…- сказала она и уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, но я не хотел отпускать ее от себя даже на метр. Меня тянуло к ней будто магнитом.

- Стой, давай пойдем вместе – схватил я ее за руку пошел к девочкам.

Когда мы подошли, я без желания отпустил ее руку и отошел подальше, так как на нее уже надвигался ураган, по имени Эллис.

- Белла! Ятакрадачтовыпереехалисюда!!! – Элис подлетела к ней, не давя возможности увернутся от объятий- Теперь мы будем ходить в одну школу и жить по соседству!!! Правда, классно!!! – пищала моя неугомонная сестричка.

Потом мы вышли на улицу, и она поздоровалась с папой и мамой. Я следил за каждым её движением.

- Ну что, по машинам??? – спросил папа – Элли поедет с Джаспером, Розали с Эммом, Рене и Чарли с нами, а Эдвард поедет с Беллой!!! – я был очень благодарен отцу за это.

Я хитро улыбнулся и потащил, в прямом смысле этого слова, ее в машину.

- Ну, как настроение? – спросил я, не зная, с чего начать разговор.

- Прекрасно, я не могла дождаться того момента, когда уеду от туда, – интересно почему.

- Тебе там так не нравилось??? – хотел я подтолкнуть Беллу к ответу. Белла, как прекрасно это имя.

- Да нет, мне там нравилось, но все поменялось в последний момент – сказала она и отвернулась в сторону своего стекла, но я успел заметить ее слезу. Мне сразу же захотелось утешить ее. Ведь ангелы не должны плакать.

- Не плачь, пожалуйста, я не могу смотреть, как плачут девушки особенно такие красивые – мне кажется или она покраснела??? А в прочем если даже и покраснела, то ей это очень идет. После того как она отвела свой взгляд, на ее лице отразилась тревога и потом она вскрикнула.

- Каллен, смотри на дорогу!!! Ты что смерти моей хочешь??? – о Боже, еще одна девчонка, которая боялась скорости.

- Во-первых, меня зовут Эдвард, - меня очень разозлило то, что она назвала меня по фамилии - а во-вторых, на дороге не очень то много машин!!! Так что не волнуйся!!!!

- Извини – я то извиню, но за что??? – Любишь быструю езду???

- Да просто обожаю, но если ты хочешь, я могу сбросить скоро… - начал, было, я, но она меня перебила.

- Нет, ты, что хочешь плестись, как черепаха лучше прибавь немного – я на нее уставился как баран на новые ворота, но потом пришел в себя. _« Интересно сколько всего таит в себе эта девчонка?»_ подумал я про себя. В этот момент Белла достала свой телефон и начала с кем-то воодушевленно переписываться. Когда она кончила свою переписку, то стала улыбаться во все 32 зуба. И тут я выдавил самую глупую фразу в мой жизни.

- Я рад, что хоть твой парень смог поднять тебе настроение – от моих слов мой ангел опять погрустнел,…как я сказал? МОЙ???? Ну, пока еще не мой,…но точно будет моим…

- У меня нет парня,…уже нет,… я писала Чарли, чтобы сказать, что я хочу на прошлый день рождения мотоцикл!!! Оуу, кстати пойдешь со мной выбирать??? – что она сказала? Белла ты сейчас не представляешь, каким счастливим человеком, ты меня сейчас сделала!!! Такое ощущение, будто я выиграл миллион долларов.

- Я… ты… выбирать,… что,… а да конечно!!! – я растерялся и кажется,…покраснел?!? Но я снова посмотрел на нее, и вдруг сквозь лобовое стекло я увидел…


	5. Вечер, ночь, утро

_- Я… ты… выбирать,… что,… а да конечно!!! – он выглядел так растеряно, что я ни могла, не улыбнутся. Он снова посмотрел на меня, и вдруг сквозь лобовое стекло я увидела,…_что на нас, на огромной скорости движется грузовик. Мысленно я уже попрощалась со всеми родными, закрыла глаза и приготовилась к удару. Прошло несколько секунд, которые показались мне вечностью, и мы остановились. Я уже умерла? Я никак не решалась открыть глаза, несмотря на то, что меня мучил страх. Нет, не за свою жизнь, а страх неизвестности. Неизвестность – этого я боялась больше всего. Вдруг я почувствовала, как чьи-то сильные, но в то же время нежные руки накрыли мои и начали их медленно гладить, успокаивая меня.

- Все нормально милая – прошептал мне на ухо голос, который я уже успела полюбить – я успел свернуть на обочину – все еще нежно шептал он и прижал меня всё ближе к себе – прости меня. Белла, солнышко, открой свои глаза, все прошло – сказал он и начал меня нежно целовать. Щеки, лоб, скулы все горело от его мягких прикосновений. Только губы он обделил своим вниманием. Мне так хотелось притянуть его еще ближе и поцеловать, но я знала, что мне ни в коем случае нельзя этого делать. Не понятно от чего по моей щеке стекла одинокая слеза. Мне прямо не верится я плачу, второй раз за день и все это при парне, в которого я влюбилась, да и которого я знаю всего несколько чесов!!! ВЛЮБИЛАСЬ?

ЗАШЫБИСЬ!!! Эдвард отстранился от меня, и в тот момент я открыла глаза, но его уже не было. Вдруг я почувствовала, что кто-то взял меня за руку и вытянул из машины. И конечно это был Эдвард. Он подвел меня к капоту своего Вольво и, обнявши, прошептал на ухо своим бархатистым голосом.

- Прости меня, прости меня, дурака, я не хотел честно – я тупо не понимала, за что он извинялся???

- Эдвард я тебя прощу, но только за что? – решила я задать вопрос напрямую.

- За то, что я тебя так напугал, за то, что заставил тебя плакать, прости – прошептал он, мне еще сильнее прижимая к себе.

- Ничего страшного это не твоя вина мы ехали правильно, это тот водитель выскочил на встречную!!! – сказала я и сильно обняла его в ответ – я думаю, со мной все в порядке и теперь мы можем поехать дальше.

Он расцепил свои объятия, и мы опять уселись в машину. Я села на свое сидение и закрыла глаза я, наверное, задремала, потому что, когда я открыла глаза, то мы уже были возле дома.

- Эмм Эдвард… давай никому не скажем что случилось. Хорошо? – спросила я, он лишь засмеялся – Что?- я честно не понимала его.

- Да так ничего просто я хотел попросить то же самое. – я улыбнулась.

- Дураки, думают одинаково – сказала я и теперь мы смеялись вмести – вот ваш дом, а вон там наш – он указал на два больших и белых дома. Я уж собиралась войти в дом, но он меня остановил, схватив за руку.

- Белла я хотел спросить, ну, … кхм,… ты не хотела бы со мной осмотреть город? – спросил он на одном дыхание. Было заметно как он нервничает.

- Оуу Эдвард извини, но я не могу завтра – сказала я, и он погрустнел, мое сердце болезненно сжалось – но я смогу в какой-то другой день – и он снова улыбнулся. Будто камень с плеч упал.

- Ну, тогда послезавтра!!! – он уже развернулся и сказал – кстати, я завтра приду, проверю, как ты там обстроилась – и быстро сел в машину я даже не успела ничего ему сказать.

Я зашла в дом и не стала осматриваться, потому что я сегодня очень усталапосле нашей дороги, во-первых, а во-вторых, у меня будет уйма времени для этого. И поэтому я поднялась на третий этаж и зашла в свою комнату. В ней было все, как и в моем старом доме... Я сразу пошла в ванную, выбрала свой обычный наряд для сна и отправилась в кровать. Через 5 минут я отправилась в царство Морфея, где меня встречал, конечно же, мой принц на серебряном Вольво - Эдвард.

На следующее утро проснулась я от того, что кто-то или что-то лизало мою пятку. Я была готова закричать, но вдруг увидела моего лабрадора, которого звали Орион(Орион Чёкопай, хих)). Я позвала его на кровать и начала гладить, потом повернулась к тумбочке и посмотрела на часы. Шесть утра…ну как всегда у меня был самый милый и точный будильник и его имя Орион. Каждое утро в Фениксе он приходил ко мне и будил ровно в шесть утра. Вот у кого были точно настроены биологические часы, не то, что у некоторых! Я то думала, что хоть раз я смогу выспятся…нетушки ничего не выйдет!!!

Я пошла и переоделась в свои любимые шортики и футболку взяла ошейник Ориона, и мы пошли на утреннюю прогулку. Мы бродили уже пол часа, и вдруг я увидела очень привлекательного парня, он улыбнулся мне и подошел

- Привет я …

**Эдвард**

- Я… ты… выбирать,… что,… а да конечно!!! – я растерялся и кажется,…покраснел?!? Но я снова посмотрел на нее, и вдруг сквозь лобовое стекло я увидел,… что к нам приближается грузовик. Еще несколько секунд и все конец.…

«Нет, не паниковать Эдвард ты не можешь дать умереть этому ангелу. С собой можешь делать все, что захочешь, но ты должен оставить ее в живых» - думал я про себя.

Я попытался увернуться и хвала небесам у меня это получилось. Через несколько мучительно долгих секунд я резко затормозил. Белла все еще сидела с закрытыми глазами. Мне нужно было, к ней коснутся, чтоб узнать, все ли с ней все в порядке. И я положил свои руки на ее, и начал их нежно гладить. Шелк ее кожи меня успокоил и расслаблял.

- Все нормально милая – прошептал я ей на ушко и судорожно вдохнул тонкий запах её тела. Ваниль и клубника окончательно меня успокоили – я успел свернуть на обочину – прости меня. Белла солнышко открой свои глаза, все прошло – сказал я и начал целовать ее везде… кроме ее губ. Я так хотел поцеловать ее в губы, но я не хочу ее спугнуть. Я увидел, как ее слеза скатилась по щеке.

«Надеюсь это не из-за меня» - подумал я.

Я быстро вышел из машины и пошел к дверям с ее стороны. Открыв дверь, я вытащил ее из машины и усадил на капот возле себя, крепко обнявши.

- Прости меня, прости меня дурака я не хотел честно – шептал я ей на ушко.

- Эдвард я тебя прощу, но только за что? – сказала она охрипшим голоском.

- За то, что я тебя так напугал, за то, что заставил тебя плакать, прости – я обнял ее еще крепче, желая, чтобы между нами не осталось свободного места.

- Ничего страшного это не твоя вина мы ехали правильно. Это тот водитель выскочил на встречную!!! – сказав это, она меня обняла в ответ, это было так прекрасно! Я ощущал ее тепло, она была такой хрупкой, как фарфор – я думаю, со мной все в порядке и теперь мы можем поехать дальше, – сказала она и улыбнулась мне. О Боже эта улыбка на пару с этой девушкой сведут меня с ума.

Я отпустил ее, и мы пошли в машину. Через некоторое время она уже благополучно спала. Я невольно залюбовался ею она такая красивая и мирная когда спит. На ее лице заиграла улыбка… интересно, что ей снится???

- Эдвард – прошептала она, оказывается она еще и разговаривает во сне. А значит что??? А то, что я ей снюсь и ей там со мной хорошо. Это меня подняло на седьмое небо от счастья.

Когда мы подъехали к ее дому, то уже было очень поздно и темно, так что все спали. Мой ангел открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня.

- Эмм Эдвард… давай никому не скажем что случилось. Хорошо? – это меня развеселило, потому что я сам хотел ее попросить об этом – Что?

- Да так ничего просто я хотел попросить то же самое.

- Дураки думают одинаково – сказала она и теперь мы смеялись вместе, – вот ваш дом, а вон там наш – я указал на два больших белых дома которые стояли по соседству. Она уже было собиралась заходить в дом но я не мог отпустить ее и не получить ответ на один вопрос.

- Белла я хотел спросить ну, … кхм,… ты не хотела бы со мной осмотреть город? – спросил я на одном дыхание.

« Да Белла, скажи да, пожалуйста»

- Оуу Эдвард извини, но я не могу завтра – сказала она, от чего мои надежды в миг развеялись – но я смогу в какой-то другой день – и моя надежда возродились как фениксы из пепла.

- Ну может тогда послезавтра!!! – я уже развернулся и сказал – кстати я завтра приду, проверю как ты там обстроилась – я быстро сел в машину и отправился домой.

Я зашел в свою комнату и плюхнулся на свою кровать. Через пару минут я уже сладко спал и, конечно же, мне снилась Белла.

Я проснулся в пол седьмого и выглянул в окно там стоял мой ангел и, … нет, не могу поверить!!! Конечно, я узнал его не сразу, но когда он повернулся к моему окну, то я увидел, что это был …


	6. Новое знакомство

Белла

Я пошла и переоделась в свои любимые шортики и футболку взяла ошейник Ориона, и мы пошли на утреннюю прогулку. Мы бродили уже пол часа, и вдруг я увидела очень привлекательного парня, он улыбнулся мне и подошел

- Привет я Питер… Питер Скотт – сказал он и подал мне руку. Он был очень красив, но к Эдварду ему еще далеко. Я пожала его руку и сказала.

- Белла Свон!

- А почему я тебя раньше здесь не видел? Ты, наверное, сюда недавно переехала, потому что я знаю всех красивых девушек в Вашингтоне, но тебя я вижу впервые – сказал он и посмотрел на меня оценивающим взглядом.

- Да я переехала только вчера вечером – сказала я и отпустила его руку. Я только сейчас увидела, что мы стоим возле дома Каленов. О нет!!! А если он меня увидит, то, что он подумает???

- Теперь ты живешь возле Каленов? Давай пройдемся – сказал он, и я не раздумывая согласилась лишь бы подальше от этого дома.

- Д-да возле Каленов – и мы разговорились.

Оказывается, мы ходим в одну школу и у нас есть совместные уроки. И он дружит с Эдвардом. Мы еще разговаривали и не заметили, как сделали 2 круга вокруг наших домов.

Когда мы подошли к моему дому, он сказал.

- Спасибо за прогулку – и поцеловал мою руку.

- Да не за что.

- Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся!? – спросил он с надеждой

- Конечно у нас же совместные уроки))) – отшучивалась я. Конечно, я прекрасно понимала о каких встречах шла речь, но я не хотела этого я уже один раз встречалась с парнем, которого я не любила, и скажем так, ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

- Я не это имел в виду. Может быть…

- Я не знаю, давай мне свой телефон и я тебе перезвоню, если надумаю – сказала я и протянула эму свой телефон, для того чтобы он записал свой.

- Ну что до скорой встречи!!! – сказал он и протянул мне мой телефон.

- Посмотрим – сказала я и открыла дверь – Орион в дом – он зашел, и я закрыла дверь, потом я пришла принять душ.

Я даже не успела одеться, как вдруг прозвенел звонок в дверь. Я подошла к двери в одном полотенце. Когда я открыла дверь, то перед домной лежал букет белых роз. Я посчитала их всего 25 (какая удача, понимаете просто 25 это мое любимое - счастливое число). Я взяла этот букет и понесла его себе в комнату размышляя, кто это мог быть.

Когда я переоделась, то еще раз посмотрела на букет и спустилась на кухню приготовить завтрак.

Я сделала курицу с апельсинами за час (это был рекорд для меня). Первым на запах спустился,…кто б вы думали?!? Ну, конечно же, вечно голодный, самый любимый, старший брат Джаспер. Этот учует мою курицу даже с другого континента.

- Привет сестренка. Ммм как вкусно пахнет. Давно ты не готовила – сказал он и подошел ко мне чтобы забрать свою тарелку и поцеловать меня в щеку (как он всегда делал).

- Джасс…я хотела спросить – начала я, когда он сел на стул.

- Хотела, спрашивай – весело проговорил он и положил кусочек курицы себе в рот.

- Ты что влюбился в Эллис? – когда я это спросила, он чуть не подавился курицей – Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать – быстро добавила я.

- А что это так заметно? – ага значит все-таки, влюбился.

- Ну, вообще то…да, а еще заметно, что ты ей тоже очень понравился.

- Да? Честно? Это…очень-очень-очень хорошо – сказал он и заулыбался во все 32 зуба – кстати, у меня к тебе тоже есть вопрос. Тебе нравится Эдвард? – теперь была моя очередь давиться.

- А это так заметно? – передразнила его я.

- Ну, я твой брат и все замечаю.

- Ага,…Розали сказала?

- Ну,…да.

- А она больше ничего тебе не сказал? Ну, например на счет Эммета.

- Ой Белла я тебя умаляю, я же не маленький, как будто ничего не видно и без всяких глупых слов – мы вместе весело засмеялись.

Через пару минут к нам спустилась Розали.

- О привет. Фуууу Бела ты же знаешь, что я на диете и курица с апельсинами в нее не входит.

- Розали ну зачем тебе эта глупая диета? – спросил Джаспер, и прошептал так, чтобы услышала только я – все равно это тебя не спасет – я еле сдерживала смех, представляю, чтобы сделала с ним Розали за такие слова.

- А ты как думаешь, почему у меня такая фигура? Кем бы я была, если бы целый день под ряд трескала всякую вкуснятину.

- Но Белла ест все это – он указал на стоящую возле меня курицу и картошку – и у нее потрясающая фигура – сказал он ей, от чего я немножко покраснела.

- Ну конечно Джасс, если бы у меня был такой организм как у нее, я бы тоже запыхалась едой, не боясь за свою фигуру – сказала она ему и повернулась ко мне. – Так что извини Белла, но я завтракать не буду, – сказав это, она уже стояла в дверном проеме как я ее окликнула.

- Ах, жалко!!! Значит, я зря старалась. Делала этот чертов салат «Цезарь» который, кстати, ты так сильно любишь и выжимала апельсиновый фреш, а ты даже попробовать не хочешь??? Ух, не благодарная – сказала я и отвернулась и сделала лицо Аля «А я на тя обиделась». Через секунду она уже подбежала ко мне и обняла. А я в свою очередь не смогла не улыбнуться.

- Оуу вижу, ты меня уже простила. Так, где мой завтрак? – спросила она и пошла к столу.

- Вот – сказала я и поставила ей стакан с апельсиновым соком и салат.

- Спасибо Белла – она взяла салат и попробовала его – Ммм Белла как всегда бесподобно. Ты лучшая сестра в мире – сказала она и вновь обняла меня.

- А я всегда это знал – прошептал Джасс, так что услышала это только я.

- Спасибо – сказала я и вновь покраснела.

Потом спустились родители, и мы вместе позавтракали. Затем я хотела уже подняться и начать раскладывать вещи, как вдруг позвонили в дверь и я пошла открывать. Когда я ее открыла, то там стоял он… сам Адонис. На нем была черная облегающая футболка, которая показывала все рельефы его груди и темные джинсы. Я, кажется, даже открыла рот от удивления, но потом быстро захлопнула его. Он стоял и широко мне улыбался.

- Можно войти? – спросил он, и его улыбка стала еще шире.

- Д-да конечно – сказала я и, вспомнив в чем была одета покраснела.

- Надеюсь, я не очень рано? – спросил он, проходя в дом мимо меня, его запах сразу же окутал и опьянил меня. Он пахнул свежестью, лесом, весной.

- Нет мы даже успели позавтракать и поговорить о ва…Вашингтоне – блин я чуть бы не сказала «о вас» надеюсь он этого не заметил.

- Да? И как вам тут? – спросил он, приподнимая одну бровь. Хм…почему-то мне кажется, что он догадался.

- Здесь очень мило, красивый дом, прекрасный пейзаж милые соседи… - он ухмыльнулся и взял меня за руку.

Да я знаю, что должна пугать такая близость с парнем, которого я знаю максимум чесов 10. Да еще и после Сема. Но все-таки мне нравиться это. Почему-то я никогда не верила в любовь с первого взгляда, но теперь я увидела, что она существует. Мы зашли на кухню, там как раз сидели Роуз и Джаспер. Родители куда-то умчались сразу, после того как поели.

- Привет ребята – сразу поздоровался с ними Эдвард.

- Привет старик ты ко мне? – спросил Джаспер, приподнимая бровь и улыбаясь.

- Н-нет вообще то я к Белле! Я пришел поддержать ее морально при уборке и обстановке ее комнаты – сказал он и крепче сжал мою руку. Я лишь улыбнулась.

- Если бы Эммет был такой же – пробубнила себе под нос Розали – Ой я что это сказала в слух? – спросила она, а мы лишь весело закачали головами – вот черт – сказала она и спрятала руками свое лицо.

- Ничего страшного Эммет тоже хотел тебя увидеть он даже попросил меня, его подождать, но наш «красивый дяденька» так долго для тебя прихорашивался, что мне надоело его ждать, и я пошел к вам сам. Так что скоро жди гостей – Розали подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

- А как скоро?

- Где-то через пол часа – сказал он, и Розали как ураган сорвалась с места и побежала в ванную, бубня себе что-то под нос. Так мы остались втроем в комнате. И вдруг у Джаспера включился режим злобный, надоедливый старший брат.

- Итак, Эдвард, какие у тебя планы на счёт моей младшей сестры? – спросил Джасс и сложил руки под грудью.

- О господи Джаспер не начинай… – начала, было, я, но меня прервал Эдд.

- Самые что ни на есть серьезные. Джасс не волнуйся она в надежных руках – я посмотрела на него, но он смотрел на Джасса, который смотрел на меня.

- Смотри мне, если ты ее обидишь, будешь иметь дело со мной! – сказал он и уже собрался уходить и спросил как будто-бы между делом – кстати, а Эллис в дома?

- У меня к тебе встречный вопрос, а какие у тебя планы на счёт моей младшей сестры? – спросил Эдвард и улыбнулся.

- Такие же, как и у тебя – сказал Джасс и ушел.

- Слушай, прости за Джаспера, у него это бывает!!! – сказала я и мы пошли к лестнице

- Да ничего я его понимаю у меня самого сестра, так что такие разговоры мне не в новинку, хотя начинал их всегда я.

Когда мы вошли в мою комнату, то я отправилась к моим сумкам, а он уселся на мою кровать и начал играться с Орионом.

- Орион – сказала я.

- Что прости? – переспросил он, а я улыбнулась.

- Его зовут Орион.

- Аааа…красивые цветы – сказал, когда заметил цветы в вазе.

- Да мне тоже нравятся. Мне их принесли сегодня утром, даже не знаю от кого они – сказала я ему и добавила себе – наверное, от Питера.

Он что-то прошептал, но я не расслышала.

- Что? – спросила я.

- Ничего. Извини, но мне нужно уйти – сказал он и встал с кровати.

«Нет, не уходи» кричал мой внутренний голос

- Стоп! Куда? Ты же только что пришел!!!

- Извини, но мне нужно поговорить с одним человеком – сказав это, он подошел ко мне и поцеловал в щеку, а потом ушел.

Почему он ушел? Я что-то не то сделала? И кто этот человек? Я пошла, разбирать свои вещи, чтобы хоть как-то развеяться. Через 2 часа все уже было готово, и я решила стать экстрималом и пойти с Розали и Эллис по магазинам. Но когда я зашла в ее комнату, то увидела что она…


	7. Игра, От лица Едварда, Часть первая

Глава 7. Игра. Едвард (первая часть)

Я был в бешенстве. Как он может? Что он вообще здесь делает? Нет, ну я понимаю, он мой друг и все такое, но как он посмел клеиться к девушке, которою я люблю!? Люблю? Да люблю! Я был готов выбежать и треснуть ему посильнее. Я понял, что надо быть решительнее. Все-таки Белла такая красивая, милая, умная, очаровательная и фантастическая девушка и к ней скоро выстроиться очередь из парней и у нее будет большой выбор. И почему-то я не думаю, что выберет она меня, и это меня страшно бесило! Наконец то она вошла в свой дом и этот дурак пошел к своей машине, с глупой улыбкой намазанной на всем его лице. Я спустился вниз и, сделав себе Coco Pops, сел за стул начал есть. Вдруг кто-то включил свет, и я на минуту зажмурился от яркого света. - О, а ты, почему не спишь? – спросил меня…Эммет, ну конечно это был Эммет. - Не смог заснуть – быстро соврал я - Можно с тобой поговорить? – неуверенно спросил Эмм. - Ну да конечно о чем? – мне честно было очень интересно. - Ну, кажется, я влюбился, и я немного напуган…такое у меня впервые…. – прошептал Эммет смущенно. - Я тоже. Я рад за тебя брат…Розалии прекрасная девушка – ответил я ухмыляясь. - Да она такая…стоп, а откуда ты знаешь, что это Розалии? – перепутано, спросил Эмм. - Не трудно догадаться, стоит лишь посмотреть на то, как вы смотрите, друг на друга и все становиться ясным как день! – сказал я и хихикнул. – Кстати я собираюсь скоро пойти к ним, если хочешь, пойдем вместе! – предложил я. - Черт возьми! Конечно, я хочу. Только подождешь меня мне надо «попудрить носик» ок? – спросил он, а я кивнул, и он ушел, а я встал и помыл свою тарелку. Через полтора часа. Мне уже надоело ждать Эмма…красавец хренов!!! - Эммет ты мне уже надоел я ухожу – крикнул я и, не дождавшись ответа, ушел. Через 10 минут я подошел к двери дома Белли и постучал. Мне открыл мой ангел, моя Белла в коротких черных шортиках и белой безрукавке. Ее глаза расширились от удивления, и я улыбнулся.

- Можно войти? – спросил я, и моя улыбка стала еще шире.

- Д-да конечно – сказала она, и очаровательный румянец украсил ее щеки.

- Надеюсь, я не очень рано? – спросил я, когда вошел мимо нее в дом и ее аромат сразу напал на меня. Она пахла как фиалки и земляника. Так сладко. Так греховно.

- Нет мы даже успели позавтракать и поговорить о ва…Вашингтоне – ответила она но мне показалось что совсем не о Вашингтоне был разговор если честно мне это польстило.

- Да? И как вам тут? – спросил я дразнящим тоном и приподнял свою бровь.

- Здесь очень мило, красивый дом, прекрасный пейзаж милые соседи… - сказала она, и я ухмыльнувшись взял ее за руку. Надеюсь, я не напугал ее этим.

Мы зашли на кухню, там как раз сидели Розалии и Джасс.

- Привет ребята – сразу поздоровался с ними я.

- Привет старик ты ко мне? – спросил Джаспер, приподнимая бровь и улыбаясь.

- Н-нет вообще то я к Белле! Я пришел поддержать ее морально при уборке и обстановке ее комнаты – сказал я и немного сильнее сжал ее руку. Краем глаза я увидел, что она улыбалась.

- Если бы Эммет был такой же – пробубнила себе под нос Розали и я хихикнул – Ой я что это сказала в слух? – спросила она, а мы все весело закачали головами – вот черт – сказала она и спрятала руками свое лицо.

- Ничего страшного Эммет тоже хотел тебя увидеть он даже попросил меня, его подождать, но наш «красивый дяденька» так долго для тебя прихорашивался, что мне надоело его ждать, и я пошел к вам сам. Так что скоро жди гостей – Розали подняла голову и посмотрела на меня.

- А как скоро?

- Где-то через пол часа – сказал я, и Розалии сразу встала и помчалась в направление лестницы, бубня что-то себе под нос. Так мы остались втроем в комнате. Вдруг Джасс напрягся и стал более серьезным.

- Итак, Эдвард, какие у тебя планы на счёт моей младшей сестры? – спросил Джасс и сложил руки под грудью.

- О господи Джаспер не начинай… – начала, Белла, но я ее прервал.

- Самые что ни на есть серьезные. Джасс не волнуйся она в надежных руках – я посмотрел на Джаспера, но он смотрел на Беллу, которая смотрел на меня.

- Смотри мне, если ты ее обидишь, будешь иметь дело со мной! – сказал он и уже собрался уходить и спросил как будто-бы между делом – кстати, а Эллис в дома?

- У меня к тебе встречный вопрос, а какие у тебя планы на счёт моей младшей сестры? – спросил я.

- Такие же, как и у тебя – сказал Джасс и ушел.

- Слушай, прости за Джаспера, у него это бывает!!! – сказала Белла с легким румянцем и ми направились к ее комнате.

- Да ничего я его понимаю у меня самого сестра, так что такие разговоры мне не в новинку, хотя начинал их всегда я.

Корда ми вошли в ее комнату она пошла к своему шкафу, а я сев на кровать начал играть с ее собакой породи Лабрадор*.

- Орион – сказала она.

- Что прости? – переспросил я, а она улыбнулась.

- Его зовут Орион.

- Аааа…красивые цветы – сказал я, когда заметил цветы в вазе.

- Да мне тоже нравятся. Мне их принесли сегодня утром, даже не знаю от кого они – сказала она, а потом шепотом добавила – наверное, от Питера.

- Да, я тоже так думаю – прошептал я себе и сжал руки в кулаки. Я бил готов розорвать его.

- Что? – переспросила она, явно не услышав меня.

- Ничего. Извини, но мне нужно уйти – сказал я и встал с кровати.

- Стоп! Куда? Ты же только что пришел!!!

- Извини, но мне нужно поговорить с одним человеком – сказав, я, и подошел к ней и поцеловал ее в щеку а потом ушел. Надеюсь она не сильно обидилась. Когда я пришел домой то быстро набрал Питера…


	8. Игра От лица Эдварда Часть вторая

Глава 8. Игра. От лица Эдварда. Часть вторая.

_Когда я пришел домой, то сразу позвонил Питеру_

- Привет Питт я тут задавался вопросом, что ты делал сегодня возле моего дома? – спросил я спокойно надеясь что мой голос не выдавай мой гнев.

- Да так ничего – просто ответил он.

- Хорошо, а что ты делал с моей девушкой и почему ты прислал ей цветы? – спросил я на этот раз по громче и грознее.

- Ну, потому-то она мне понравилась это, во-первых, а во-вторых, она не твоя девушка, так что кончай заливать – сказал он и засмеялся…ублюдок.

- Но скоро будет, и я первый ее увидел – _Ха очень умно,_ думал я.

- Господи Каллен, что за детский сад? Первый увидел. Зато я ей больше нравлюсь! – _Что? Как? Засранец! Да он еще и дразниться вздумал ну я ему сейчас…_ - Давай так сыграем на нее в покер! – предложил Питер. _Что? Она что вещь для него? Если я соглашусь, и она узнает, то она не простит меня никогда,_ думал я.

- Нет – твердо сказал я.

- Боишься проиграть? – спросил он меня, дразня.

- Нет она не вещь! – резко ответил я.

- Ага, значит, я могу ей назначить свидание!? – протянул он.

- Нет – почти прокричал я – Хорошо. Когда и где? – _Каллен как ты мог? Идиот_, говорил мой внутренний голос, с которым я сейчас полностью соглашался.

- Сегодня у меня в 6 часов.

- Хорошо. До встречи, – сказал я.

- Пока – ответил он и повесил трубку. _Что я наделал? А если я проиграю? Нет, я не могу, я должен выиграть. _

Через некоторое время пришел Эммет.

- Эммет я сделал самую глупую вещь в моей жизни! – прошептал я, когда он вошел в мою комнату.

- Ты? Не смеши меня! – сказал он и я посмотрел на него грозно – Эдвард ты меня пугаешь! Что случилось? – спросил он обеспокоено и сел возле меня.

- Я…я… буду играть с Питером на Беллу в покер - быстро протараторил я.

- Брат да ты дурак! Даже больший чем я! – воскликнул Эмм.

- Да я знаю, знаю, но я уже согласился, сегодня у него в 6.

- Ну, если так то давай не будем терять время. Я пошел, принесу колоду, – сказал он и вышел из моей комнаты. Через пару минут мы уже играли во всю и так мы провели весь день. Где-то в 5:30 мы закончили, и я начал собираться. Через десять минут я уже вошел в мою машину и погнал к дому Питера. Когда я подъехал, то вышел и направился к дому. Я постучал и мне открыл Питт, который как раз перетасовывал колоду карт. Когда я вошел, то он провел меня к своему залу и я сел на кушетку.

- Ну что начнем? – спросил он, начиная раздавать карты.

- Стоп! Ты что думаешь, что я настолько глуп, чтобы играть с тобой твоими же картами? Вот – сказал я и протянул ему новую колоду карт – Я купил ее по дороге сюда.

Он сделал небольшую паузу и сказа.

- Хорошо, раздавай.

Через некоторое время мы сыграли уже восемь партий из девяти. Первые четыре я выиграл, а следующие он. Питт уже начал раздавать но, остановившись, спросил.

- Боишься? – _конечно, я боюсь дурак, это же последняя игра,_ про себя сказал я, но в голос ответил

- Нет, – стараясь, сдержат дрожь в моем голосе. Он ничего не ответил лишь взял свои карты и показал мне на мои тем самым, предлагая поскорее уже закончить все это.

Через несколько минут я был на вне себя от радости. Я ВЫИГРАЛ!!!!! Я все время улыбался как дурак, а по выражению лица Пита било, похоже, что он готов бил заплакать.

Я вышел из его дома, даже не удосужившись попрощаться, и бистро пошел к моей машине и поехал домой. Когда я добрался до моего дома я бистро пошел и переоделся, а потом бистро направился домой к моему солнышку. Вы поверьте мне, я не видел ее примерно 10 часов, но я уже ужасно за ней соскучился! Я бистро достался их дома и позвонил в звонок. Когда мне открыли дверь я увидел…


	9. НеожиданностьОт лица Беллы Часть 1

Глава 8. От лица Беллы. 1 часть. Неожиданность.

Но когда я зашла в ее комнату, то увидела что она…

…сидит у Эммета на коленях, и они целуются. _Молодец сестренка быстро же ты его!,_ мысленно похвалила я Роуз.

- Кхм, кхм, чем это вы тут занимаетесь детишки? – спросила я, и их как будто током ударило и они, оторвавшись друг от друга сели на разных сторонах кровати.

- А на что это похоже? – спросила Роуз и придвинулась к Эмму ближе – Ты меня напугала! Не делай больше так! – сказав это она, опять уселась Эммету на колени, а он в свою очередь обнял ее за талию.

- Белла не думай ничего такого ты мне нравишься и т.д. и т.п. Но что ты здесь забила? – спросил Эмм, за что и получил подзатыльник от Розалии – ауч Рози за что? – спросил он и я, хихикнув, закатала глаза.

- Я просто приходила позвать Розали сходить со мной по магазинам, но раз вы здесь столь заняты то не буду….. – начала я, но была прервана визгом восхищения/удовлетворения от Розалии.

- Нет, мы не заняты, совсем не заняты! Я сейчас соберусь, и мы пойдем! – воскликнула она и быстро встала с коленей Эммета, который теперь сидел с очень неудовлетворенным выражением на его лице.

- Ну, Рози останься со мной! Пожалуйста! – заскулил Эмм и сложил ладони в мольбе.

- Нет, ты, что не знаешь, что вытащить Беллу в магазины, если это конечно не продуктовые или не книжные совсем нереально. А тут такая возможность. Считай, что это мой единственной шанс купить ей хоть одну стоящую вещь. Не обижайся дорогая. Да еще у нас будет уйма времени, ты же не собираешься сбежать куда-то от меня? – спросила она быстро и стрельнула яркий взгляд в Эммета, который заставил меня смеяться, а его поежиться в страхе.

- Нет, конечно! Я только твой! – сказал он и поцеловал ее в губы.

- Ну, тогда иди домой, а я пойду собираться.

- Ну, хорошо тогда до вечера? – спросил он.

- Конечно – сказала это Розалии и выпихала нас двоих за дверь.

Я пошла в свою комнату, и он последовал за мной. Когда я зашла непосредственно в саму комнату, он остановился у порога и спросил.

- А где Эдвард – хм я сама бы хотела знать это

- Не знаю, наверное, уехал к своей девушке – сказала я с поддельным безразличием в голосе.

- О, ну этого не может быть – сказав это он развернулся и пошел к лестнице, бубня себе что-то под нос нак шталт – наверное, он в дома.

- Эммет стой – крикнула я и он остановился – что значит этого не может быть? Он что гей? – спросила я, и Эммет тут же взорвался в громкий смех, что даже розалии выбежала из комнаты.

- Надо будет рассказать брату, какого ты о нем мнение – сказал он и хихикнул.

- Даже и не думай об этом – пригрозили я и Роуз в то же время.

- Хорошо, хорошо не буду. И нет, он не голубой просто год назад у него была девушка, которую он любил и у него отбил ее его лучший друг с того момента он поклялся, что никогда не влюбиться больше. Но вчера он нарушил свою клятву, – сказав это, он спустился на второй этаж.

- Кто она? – крикнула я ему в след.

- Это ты Белла – ответил он и ушел.

_Я? Это я? Честно я? Господи насколько я счастлива. Я ему нравлюсь. Я действительно ему нравлюсь! Как мне хорошо. Я не могу даже это передать словами. Я так…_

- Белла ты чего стоишь, давай одевайся, у нас сегодня будет трудный день – сказала мне Розалии.

- Да, да бегу.

Через несколько минут мы уже были собраны и доехали к алее.

_**Через 5 часов…**_

- Давай Рози чего ты плетешься? Давай быстрее я хочу выглядеть на все сто! – сказала я Розалии, которая шла сзади.

- Боже, Белла ты что заболела?

- Нет, просто я счастлива!

- Да это хорошо, но пожалей мои ноги. Пожалуйста!

- Ну, Роуз еще 2 часа. Пожалуйста

- Нет! Час максимум.

- Ех, ну ладно только давай побыстрее. Ты же сама говорила это твой шанс.

Через час мы уже были в машинах забитых МОИМИ обновками и ехали домой. Где-то примерно на полпути я увидела парня, который стоял, опершись на свою машину с закрытыми глазами. Он был очень похож на…

_**Прим. Автора**_. А вы думали, что я оставлю вас понервничать? Расслабьтесь, у меня сегодня хорошее настроение!)))

Я остановилась у обочины и вышла из машины.

- Демитрий? – спросила я, и он обернулся

- Иззи? – спросил он и подошел ко мне, а затем крепко обнял и закружил в своих объятиях – Иззи не могу поверить, что это ты! Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, ставя меня на землю.

- Да Демитрий я тоже рада тебя видеть – сказала я и улыбнулась, а он немного покраснел – я недавно переехала сюда. И у меня встречный вопрос, что ты здесь забыл? – спросила я

и игриво ударила его в плечо. Он сделал гримасу боли и начал потирать место ушиба.

- Ай, Иззи я думал, что не так встречают лучших друзей! – ответил он, и я закатала глаза, а он улыбнулся – я тоже недавно переехал, чтобы поступить в университет.

- Вау так это здорово. А давай сделаем Джасу и Розалии сюрприз и кстати мы недалеко от сюда живем. Садись в машину и едь за мной.

- Хорошо. Только помни Иззи, я не люблю быстро ездить мне дорога моя жизнь – хихикнул он.

- Ладно, ладно я постараюсь медленнее – пробурчала я и он засмеялся.

За десять минут мы уже подъехали к нашему дому. Папы и мамы до сих пор почему-то не было. _Да не важно скоро объявятся_, думала я и хихикнула. Когда я зашла в дом то крикнула

- Джаспер, Розали у меня есть для вас сюрприз.

Роуз, конечно, прибежала первая, затем подошел и Джасс.

- Ну же Белла кокой сюрприз. Ну не томи! – воскликнула Розалии и я хихикнула.

-Демитрий! – позвала я его, и он вышел из-за двери. Роуз сразу бросилась ему на шею, чуть не свалив его на пол.

- Демитрий я там рада тебя видеть - прокричала она и никак не могла отпустить его.

- Роуз я тоже рад себя видеть, но если я сейчас задохнусь, то прошу винить в моей смерти Беллу – сказал он, и все засмеялись.

- Что? Я то чем виновата? – спросила я и сделала обиженное лицо.

- А кто меня привел к смертному одру? – спросил он и все опять засмеялись.

- Ну конечно всегда я виновата – пробурчала я и пошла на улицу за своими вещами. – Джасс помоги мне, пожалуйста – молила я.

Он тяжело вздохнул и пошел ко мне.

Когда мы забрали все мои обновки в мою комнату, то я одела мое новое платье и спустилась вниз. Они все уже сидели там, и пили кофе. Первым меня заметил Демитрий и присвистнул.

- Вау Иззи классно выглядишь – сказав это, он передал мне мою чашку – правда, Джасс?

- Ну конечно она и Роуз всегда выглядят сногсшибательно – сказал он, и я как всегда покраснела.

- Вот видишь, что ты наделал? Она вся красная как Буряк – хихикнула Роуз.

- А я что виноват, что ее так легко вогнать в краску? – спросил Джаспер и улыбнулся.

- Так все давайте закроем эту тему! – сказала я и пошла к столу села возле Демитрия.

- Как всегда не любишь много внимания? Зря ты выглядишь очень красивой и соблазнительной с тем румянцем – прошептал он и положил свою руку мне на талию.

Несколько лет назад от этого прикосновения я бы упала в обморок.…Несколько лет назад он мне очень нравился.…Хотя почему же нравился? Он и сейчас довольно ничего, но я не могу никак забыть об Эдварде.

- Да как всегда - прошептала я в ответ.

_**ПРИМИЧАНИЕ АВТОРА!!!**_

Хорошо ребята если кому-то интересно как знакомы Демитрий и Своны объясняю:

Мама (Рената) и папа (Аро) Демитрия, когда ему было 4 года переехали в Форкс. Ну и Белла, Джаспер и Розалии сразу с ним сдружились. Но когда ему выполнилось 17 лет они опять переехала в Вольтеру.

P.S. он старше их на год.

P.S.S. он любит Беллу и любой ценой попытается отвоевать ее…так что делайте свои выводы зачем он появился в этой истории (оу…и кстати Сем не был главным «злодеем» этой истории)


	10. Признание

_**Белла.**_

Примерно через два часа мы услышали дверной звонок.

- Я посмотрю, кто это – сказала Розали и пошла к двери.

Через несколько секунд на кухню вошли Эммет, Эллис в сопровождение Рози.

- Всем привет – начал Эммет, в то время как уставился на Демитрия.

- Эммет, Эллис познакомьтесь. Это наш старый друг – Демитрий Вольтури, Демитрий это Эллис Каллен девушка Джаспера, а это Эммет Каллен парень Розали – представила я их с улыбкой – а где Эдвард?

- У него били срочные дела - ответил Эммет кратко, полностью игнорирую присутствие Демитрия.

- Что ж я пойду, закажу пиццу, а вы пока выбирайте кино хорошо? – спросила я и, не ожидая ответа, ушла в гостиную.

Я заказал пиццу и вернулась на кухню как раз, чтобы увидеть, что Эммет не меня положения зло смотрел на Демитрия.

- Все хорошо? – спросила я присаживаясь около Демитрия.

- Все отлично – ответил он прежде чем Эммет даже успел посмотреть на меня.

Через несколько минут неудобной тишины раздался звонок в дверь.

- Это пицца!- воскликнула я подпрыгивая с места и все захихикали, а я направилась открывать дверь.

Когда я ее открыла, то увидела что на пороге стоял…

_**Эдвард.**_

В предыдущей главе..

_Я вышел из его дома, даже не удосужившись попрощаться, и бистро пошел к моей машине и поехал домой. Когда я добрался до моего дома я бистро пошел и переоделся, а потом бистро направился домой к моему солнышку. Вы поверьте мне, я не видел ее примерно 10 часов, но я уже ужасно за ней соскучился! Я бистро достался их дома и позвонил в звонок. Когда мне открыли дверь, я увидел…_ее, моего ангела в белом шелковом платье, которое ей доходило до колено и выставляло на показ ее прелестные сливочные ноги. Я даже забыл, зачем я пришел единственной мыслью в моей голове было то чтобы притянуть ее ко мне поближе и жадно поцеловать, показать всему миру, что она моя, а я ее.

- Проходи – мягким шепотом ответил мой ангелочек, а затем улыбнулась самой красивой улыбкой, которую я когда либо видел, ее улыбка была заразительной и я не мог не улыбнуться ей.

Я вошел в дом, и мы пошли на кухню. Там били все и еще какой-то парень. Парень? Когда он повернулся ко мне лицом я увидел последнего человека в мире которого я хотел сейчас видеть…_Что здесь забыл Демитрий? Да еще и после того как он увел у меня девушку, он вообще не имеет никакого права появляться мне на глаза или бить возле моей Беллы – _думал я и с моего лица сразу сползла улыбка и я, сжав зубы, развернулся к Белле.

- Что. Он. Здесь. Делает? – спросил я медленно.

- Ты о Демитрие? Ну, мы его пригласили к нам в гости просто он наш старый друг и…стоп ты, что его знаешь? – спросила она с улыбкой.

- Да, и лучше бы не знал, – сказал я и пошел к двери. Но она догнала меня и остановила.

- Опять уходишь? – спросила Белла шепотом, но в ее голосе читалось не поддельная горечь.

- Да – тихо но жестко ответил я.

- Но..но почему?

- Да потому что я не могу находиться с ним в одной комнате – резко сказал я и на ее лазах навернулись слезы – Малышка не плачь, пожалуйста. Извини что был резок просто этот парень выводит меня из себя – сказал я и притянул ее к себе.

Я зарился своим лицом в ее волосы и вдохнул ее небесный аромат, а она уткнулась мне в грудь и крепко обняла.

- Не уходи, пожалуйста – сказала она мне в грудь, ее теплое дыхание заставило меня вздрогнуть, – ради меня – молила она жалобно, смотря в мои глаза.

- Только ради тебя – ответил я, и она сразу же улыбнулась и поцеловала меня в щеку. Взяв меня за руку, она потащила меня на кухню, где все пили чай.

- Привет – сказал я наиграно веселым голосом.

- Ооу Эдди ну как прошло? – опять он меня та назвал….

- Просто замечательно Эмме-ла! – ответил я и искренне улыбнулся.

- Эй, не называй меня так! Мы же оговаривались! – надулся он как пятилетний и все

засмеялись.

- Ну да мы договорились, но ты первый начал меня так называть – ответил я и притянул Беллу к себе за талию – Привет Демитрий – сказал я и посмотрел на него, а он в свою очередь смотрел на мою руку вокруг Беленой талии, а потом на меня. Знаете выражение «если бы взгляд мог убить»? Так вот если бы это било так я бил бы уже мертв.

- Привет – мрачно ответил он.

Повисла неловкая тишина, которую разрушила Белла.

- Ну что пошли в гостиную смотреть фильм? – все сразу согласились, зашли в гостиную комнату. Вдруг зазвонил телефон Демитрия, и он отошел в другую комнату, а я вздохнул с облегчением, когда он вернулся и сказал что у него есть неотложные дела и удалился.

_Наконец то_ – подумал я и окончательно расслабился.

У них в гостиной стоя 3 белых диванчика. Ми с Беллой сели на средний. Когда я сел, то она уселась на мои колени и обернула свои руки вокруг моей шеи. Я чувствовал ее теплое дыхание повсюду.

- Спасибо – прошептала она почти не слышно, как будто это мое воображение решило сыграть со мной.

- За что? – спросил я.

- За то, что ты осалься – сказала она и поцеловала меня в шею, а я негромко застонал.

- Я осалься лишь ради тебя – ответил я и вернул ей поцелуй, а она вся покраснела и я улыбнулся – пошли, прогуляемся, – предложил я, и она встала.

- Эй, вы куда? – спросил нас Эмм.

- Мы пойдем прогуляться – ответил я.

- Ну, удачи брат – усмехнулся мне Эммет.

Мы вышли на улицу . Хоть было темно не все равно тепло. Я взял ее за руку, и мы пошли вдоль улицы. Через пару минут я остановился, развернулся к ней.

- Белла я хочу кое-что тебе сказать – сказал я и замолчал.

- Ну…- подталкивала она меня.

- Ты мне очень нравишься, я знаю, что это очень бистро, и ты можешь послать меня далеко и надолго, но все равно я хочу, чтобы ты знала. Мне кажется, что я тебя люблю и… - не успел я договорить, как ее губы оказались на моих и сплелись в нежном поцелуе.

Наши губи, двигались в такт друг другу и это было фантастически. Мне кажется, я нашел ту девушку, которую я хотел бы целовать всю мою жизнь. Я аккуратно провел кончиком своего языка по ее нижней губе тем самым, прося углубить поцелуй. Когда наши языки соприкоснулись тогда у меня било такое ощущение что, мня током ударило.

Наш поцелуй стал более неистовым, более требовательный. Я с жадностью орудовал своим языком в ее рте. Но всему стало помехой то, что нашим глупым организмам нужен был воздух, и мы отстранились друг от друга. Чуть-чуть отдышавшись Белла сказала.

- Эдвард мне кажется, что я тебя тоже люблю – и обняла меня крепко.

- Белла ты будешь моей девушкой? – спросил я.

- Да…да конечно буду! – сказала она, и я обнял ее еще крепче.

- Моя Белла – прошептал я и притянул ее к себе столько близко, как я только мог.

- Навсегда – шепотом ответила она и опять поцеловала меня.

Мы еще не много погуляли и вернулись домой. Так как фильм еще не кончился мы решили пойти в ее комнату.

- А ты особенный – сказала она закрывая дверь.

- В смысле? – спросил я, играя с ее собакой.

- Ну, ты кажется первый мой парень, который понравился Ориону – хихикнула она.

- И это хорошо? – спросил я, поворачиваясь к ней.

- Да, потому что если бы ты не нравился ему, я бы с тобой долго не повстречалась – сказала она и уселась мне на колени.

- Надо будет ему купить косточку в знак благодарности – сказал я, не сводя с нее глаза.

- Это точно, – сказала она и поцеловала меня. Через несколько секунд мы разделились, потому что ее телефон начал звонить и она ушла в другую комнату, а я улегся на ее кровать и закрыл глаза от удовольствия находиться здесь…в спальне МОЕЙ Белли. Я даже не услышал как она подошла и легла рядом со мной.

- Эдди мне только что позвонили родители и сказали, что их не будет 2 месяца – восторженно сказал она.

- Так это же здорово – сказал я и перевернул ее, так что теперь она лежала подомной.

- Я тоже так думаю – сексуальным хрипим голосом прошептала она. И я не выдержав поцеловал ее.

Через некоторое время мы разделились и спустились вниз, чтобы сказать всем радостную новость.

Но когда мы спустились вниз, то увидели, что все уже спят, обернуты в объятиях. Мы с Беллой лишь переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу. Я пошел выключить телевизор, в то время как она доставала одеяла. Мы накрыли их. Потом я позвонил маме и сказал, что мы остаемся на ночь у Беллы. Странно, но мама даже не возражала.

- Белла я думаю, что я буду спать в твоей комнате! – больше утверждая чем, спрашивая, сказал я.

- Хорошо только руки держи при себе – сказала она и подмигнула мне.

- Ладно, ладно я постараюсь.

Ми пошли в ее комнату. Я разделся и залез по одеяло, а Белла пошла в ванную, чтобы переодеться. Когда она вышла у меня прямо челюсть отпала. Она била в маленьких шортиках, которые прекрасно показывали ее ноги и в маленькой, тесной безрукавке у которой был очень глубокий вырез.

_Кажется, я не смогу сдержаться своего обещания_ – подумал я и вздохнул. Она пошла выключать свет и уже через пару минут ее горячее прекрасное тело прижималось ко мне, и я освободил вздох облегчения.

- Спокойной ночи Эдди – прошептала она сонным голосом.

- Спокойной ночи моя ангел – ответил я и, поцеловав ее голову уснул…


End file.
